


Shopping (AKA: The One With the Bondage Sweater)

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Daddy says no doesn't mean Kurt is going to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping (AKA: The One With the Bondage Sweater)

“I’m a good boyfriend. I’m a good boyfriend.” Noah looked at his watch, and the mantra he had been thinking for the last twenty minutes changed. “I’m a really good boyfriend. I’m a really good boyfriend.”

Kurt had wanted to go shopping for new school clothes at the big mall an hour away from Lima, and Puck had wanted to make his baby happy. So he was sitting outside the dressing room, watching Kurt come in and out in what seemed like a million outfits.

“What do you think?” Kurt asked, with a smile on his face.

Puck’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “What? No. No. Kurt, that is not something you can wear to school.”

“What? This is almost exactly the ensemble I showed you in the photo spread from Vogue last month. See, I’m opting for---“

Puck was shaking his head no. He didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t really been paying attention to the interminable monologue about Vogue, but there was no way that Kurt could wear that to school. It looked like bondage gear.

“No. I’m sorry Kurt, but there is no way that you can wear that. Figgins would flip out.”

“Okay, so it’s not a school thing. I can wear it when we go out.”

“No. Veto. You’re supposed to be shopping for school clothes. Your dad gave you money because school starts in two weeks. Not so you can buy bondage gear.”

“It’s not bondage gear,” Kurt scoffed.

Puck stood up and walked over to Kurt. Standing close, he spoke directly into Kurt’s ear, “No Kurt. Now go change back into your regular clothes so we can go to the next store.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined, “I want these.”

“Stop it Kurt.”

Kurt huffed out and tried to move away from Puck. He got two steps away before Puck grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He swatted him twice.

“Knock it off Kurt, or we can go home without buying anything.”

Kurt took in a deep breath. He hated being punished in public; he was always worried that someone would see. However, Daddy was not too fond of being told what he could and couldn’t do. Whenever Kurt complained, Daddy told him not to act up if he didn’t want to be swatted. Kurt took in another deep breath, “I’m sorry. I want to keep shopping please.”

Puck nodded. “Okay then. But not that outfit. Get dressed so we can go to the next store.”

“K.” Kurt went into the dressing room and began changing clothes. Looking at the longed for outfit as he pulled on his jeans, he came up with a new idea.

Poking his head out of the curtain, he smiled at Noah. “Daddy?”

Noah narrowed his eyes, “Yes?”

“Will you go get me a mocha? Please? I’ll meet you at the Starbucks two stores down, and then we just have to stop at one more place. Promise!”

Puck smiled. “You’ve already had two mochas. I’ll get you some water if you want.”

Kurt wanted to just agree so that Daddy would leave, but he knew that would make Puck suspicious. He frowned and sighed, “Please can’t I have a mocha?”

“Water or home. Those are your choices.”

“Fine,” Kurt bratted. He started to jerk the curtain Kurt back in place, but Puck was up, holding his wrist in place.

“What was that?” Puck was quiet, but Kurt blanched. He may have oversold his frustration.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for offering to get me water, that would be great,” Kurt forced himself to make eye contact and smile apologetically.

“That’s better. Meet me in ten minutes.”

“K Daddy,” Kurt went up on his toes and kissed Puck on the cheek. “I promise we’re almost done shopping.”

“It’s okay Baby. Take your time.” And with that, Puck left to get drinks for them both.

Kurt pulled the curtain shut, then smiled at the outfit Daddy had vetoed. He had ten minutes to get everything purchased and put in bags. After shopping all day, there was no way Daddy was going to want to go over everything he bought once they got home. Humming to himself, he pulled his clothes together and went to pay for everything.

By the time the slow shop girl had finished ringing his purchases, Kurt figured he only had two minutes to get. He hurried to the Starbucks and sank into a chair at the table Puck had snagged. Opening the bottled water, Kurt drank deeply.

Noah raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome,” he said, pointedly looking at Kurt.

Kurt mumbled, not making eye contact.

“What was that?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Thank you Daddy,” he spat out.

“If you’d like to go home, you just need to tell me Kurt,” Noah drawled

“No Daddy!” Kurt whined quietly. “I need to look at sweaters still!”

“Hey,” Puck said, trying to keep his voice low so that nobody overheard, “You need to watch yourself. Do you want to try telling me again what you want to do?”

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. “Sorry Daddy. Please can we stay and look at sweaters?”

Noah stood, holding out a hand to Kurt. Kurt smiled sheepishly, and took the offered hand, standing up and grabbing his bags. Puck pulled Kurt to his side, giving him a hug. Bending to kiss him, he moved his mouth to Kurt’s ear, “last chance kiddo. No more warnings.”

Kurt nodded, not making eye contact, and they started walking to the next store.

 

Puck sat outside another dressing room while Kurt tried on what seemed like a million sweaters and got progressively more irritable, throwing clothes on the floor.

“Baby, what’s the problem?” Puck asked, as Kurt gave another frustrated sigh.

“Nothing.” Kurt bit out.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Is. Wrong.” Kurt threw open the curtain and stood in front of Puck, his temper clear on his face.

Puck stood and walked toward the dressing room. “You want to try that again?”

Kurt should have listened to the note of warning. Daddy had given him an out, but he felt out of sorts. Instead of backtracking, he made it worse.

“I said nothing is wrong. God!!! Why don’t you listen?”

Grabbing Kurt’s upper arm, Puck stepped into the dressing room and closed the door. He started to move toward the bench, but it was covered in sweaters that Puck were each individually worth more than everything he was currently wearing. Instead, Puck decided to bend Kurt across his hip. Holding him in place, Puck swatted Kurt several times.

Kurt, who up until this point had remained silent, freaking out about how very much too far he had gone, finally managed to say something.

“Daddy!” he half-whispered. “Daddy! No! Not here.”

Puck stood Kurt up, and Kurt started to sigh relief, until Daddy’s hands went to his belt and began yanking his pants down.

“No! Please Daddy! I’m really sorry! You don’t need to do this here!” Kurt whispered, his voice panicked. “Please! Can’t you wait ‘til we get home?”

Puck kept his voice calm and low as he pulled Kurt’s pants to his knees. They were tight enough that the underwear went with them. “Sorry sweetheart. You don’t want to be spanked when we’re out, then you need to follow the rules. I’ll spank you at home when you do something wrong at home.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined. “I’m really really really sorry!” He tried to twist out of Puck’s hold. “Please don’t. It’s embarrassing.” Kurt looked near tears, his face mottled red.

“You may not realize this,” Puck said conversationally, “but it’s embarrassing when you act up like this too. And you know exactly how to avoid this. I gave you every opportunity to stop today. This is where not listening gets you.”

And with that, Kurt found himself bent against Puck’s hip yet again, but this time without the precious, if minimal, protection offered by skinny jeans and boxer briefs.

Puck commenced spanking Kurt, who bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out. Puck didn’t want to embarrass Kurt, so he remained silent, figuring that they could talk later. He did, however, want to prove a point, and he was thorough.

Up and down Kurt’s backside, from his tailbone to just above to his knees, painting the skin first pink, then rose, and finally a shiny, painful, red. Kurt tried to remain silent biting down on his lip, although the occasional whimper burst through.

Once Daddy was happy with the color he saw, and stood Kurt back up. Pulling the younger boy to him, he hugged him and rubbed slow circles on his back. Kurt’s body shuddered with restrained sobs, and he kept his hands up to his face, trying to cover the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

Puck gave him several minutes until Kurt was mostly done crying, with only the occasional shuddering hiccup.

“Daddy’s sorry he had to do that,” Puck murmured in Kurt’s ear, “but you didn’t give me a lot of options.”

Kurt nodded, his face still pushed against Puck’s shirt. “I know Daddy. Sorry,” he whispered.

“I know,” Puck said, as he began shifting Kurt’s pants back into place. Kurt hissed in pain as the tight denim compressed the punished skin on his butt and thighs. Kurt cursed the fashion standards that forced him into skinny jeans, for what had to be the millionth time since he had started seeing Daddy.

Once Kurt’s pants were back up, Puck began pulling the store’s sweater off over his head and replacing it with Kurt’s shirt. Kurt hurriedly smudged tears off of his cheeks and pushed his hair back in place. Once he was put back together, Puck hugged him once more, then instructed him to pick up the clothing, half of which was on the floor from Kurt’s earlier fit of pique.

Once all of the sweaters were refolded, Puck picked up the bags and gestured at Kurt to grab the sweaters. “Go put those away please.”

Kurt began to object, “I was going to—“

Puck cut him off. “You were going to buy something, but now you’re not. New clothing is a privilege, not a right, and you’re lucky that I’m not making you take the rest of this stuff back. Now, put those away, or we can continue our earlier conversation.”

Kurt frowned, but picked up the sweaters and carried them out into the store, trying to put everything away and get out without having to talk to anyone. He didn’t want anyone to realize he had been crying.

Once everything was put away, Puck took his hand and began leading Kurt toward the exit and the car.

“Daddy?” Kurt said in a quiet voice. “Please, can’t we walk around a little? I really don’t want to sit in the car for an hour.”

“I told you we were going to go home if you didn’t cut the bratty attitude, and I meant it Kurt. I’m sorry that you thought I was bluffing.”

“But Daddy…” Kurt whined.

“Unless you want to make the ride home even less comfortable, you will not argue with me.”

Kurt’s face settled into a mulish pout that Puck was altogether too well acquainted with. Puck decided to ignore it for now; he figured he wouldn’t be lucky enough to find someplace quiet to spank Kurt in public twice in one day, and he really didn’t want to get banned from the mall.


End file.
